My Not-So-Perfect, Perfect Prom
by Halawen
Summary: Eli broke up with Clare and she has no date to prom, at least until Owen asks her and she says yes. Eli wants her back but he won't get her if Owen can help it. I did not like the episode "The Time of My Life" and it inspired to plots, this is the first one. 100% happy Clowen fluff. I lied not a one shot there will be more chapters.
1. My Not-so-Perfect, Perfect Prom

**I do not own DeGrassi**

**So I hated the episode, "The Time of My Life" and it sparked a couple of one shots. Here is one of them and how I think prom should have gone.**

**It's a little short but a 100% fluff so enjoy!**

**My Not-So-Perfect, Perfect Prom**

**(OWEN)**

"Last year I took Anya, the hottest girl in the senior class, to prom. This year sucks, my only options seem to be puck bunnies that the other guys aren't taking," I sigh leaning against the lockers next to Drew's and banging the back of my head on the locker.

"You know Clare doesn't have a date," Drew informs me.

"Clare Edwards?" I clarify even though there's only one Clare at the school.

"Yeah as in Adam's bestie and my Veep next year," Drew nods closing his locker.

"How does Clare not have a date? She's got to be like the hottest girl in the school now," I respond.

"Well Eli broke her heart again and I'm pretty sure the other guys are too afraid to talk to her because they think Eli will go crazy on them," Drew informs me.

"Yeah well he can't do shit to me, I'm gonna go find her and ask her to prom," I smile.

"She is meeting me in the student council office in about five minutes. I'll go talk to Adam about adding two more to the limo, hurry," Drew comments.

I grin and run to the student council office, Clare isn't there yet but the office is open. I go in and sit in a chair waiting for Clare, a minute later the door opens and Clare comes in.

"Oh, uh hi Owen, I'm meeting Drew," she says.

"I know he told me, he also told me you don't have a date for prom. So I was hoping that you would go with me," I confess. She doesn't say anything but does look at me like I'm crazy. "Look I know I used to be a bad guy but I'm not anymore, I apologized to Adam, I'm best friends with Drew now and I haven't bullied anyone in over a year, unless they were threatening my brother."

"I know that Owen," she says in a sweet voice but she's still looking at me like I'm nuts for asking her out. "But you've also barely said boo to me since I started attending DeGrassi, I'd think you'd rather take a puck bunny to the prom than me," she says.

"I don't like the puck bunnies, I haven't dated a single one, they are all very unappealing and I hardly notice them. But despite hardly talking to you for the last three years I do notice you and you are very appealing Clare Edwards," I tell her and she bites her lip blushing just a little. "Will you do me the extreme honor of having the sexiest girl at this school on my arm at prom?"

She looks considerate for a minute, weighing her options I guess and then she smiles. "Sure, can't be any worse than last year's prom," she finally gives in, not the most excited response I've ever gotten but I guess I can't blame her for her hesitation.

"So do we have two more for the limo?" Drew questions as he comes in.

"Yep, I'll let you guys get down to business, see you tonight Clare," I grin.

Now that I actually have a date for the prom I better go rent a tux and shower and all that. So I get in my car and drive to the mall, there aren't many choices for tux's in my size since I waited until the last minute. I find a nice white one with a black vest, I pay for the tux and drive home to shower and get ready since I'm meeting Drew and the others at his house to get the limo.

"You got a tux; does this mean you're going to prom?" Mom asks when I walk in.

"Yep," I nod.

"So you're going stag then?" Tris teases.

"Nope going with Clare," I reply.

"Clare Edwards is going with you? Did she lose a bet?" Maya chides.

"Shut up," I reply walking back to my room so I can shower.

It's my last night at DeGrassi, my last night to make a good impression on Clare and I want to make it special for her.

**(CLARE)**

"I can't believe you said yes to Owen!" Alli exclaims for the twentieth time.

After finishing up with Drew I told Alli and Jenna that I was going to prom with Owen and they both wanted to take me to have my head examined. None the less they were happy that I was even going to prom so Alli had driven us downtown. We were looking at the vintage second hand shop to find me a suitable but cheap dress for prom.

"Alli it's prom it's not as though I said I would marry him. Even if Owen is a terrible date it can't be any worse than last year and if it is bad I still have next year," I remind her looking at a white dress.

"Yeah you know you'll be the only one of us to go to three proms," Jenna comments.

"Yeah but last year was a disaster, besides I don't think Owen will be a terrible date," I comment as I pick out a dress with an amethyst colored top that has black lace sleeves and a black ostrich feather skirt whicht stops at my knees. "I like this one, if it fits I'm getting it," I tell them and go into the dressing room to try it on.

It fits so I buy it, Alli drops me at home then she and Jenna go home to get ready for their own dates. Mom and Glen are away for the night, they'll be back in the morning for Jake's graduation. Jake is home and getting ready for prom which is surprising because he told me he wasn't going to prom.

"I thought you said you weren't going to prom?" We both remark at the same time.

"Marisol convinced me to go for Mo," Jake says and I pinch my eyebrows together.

"Owen asked me," I reply.

"Okay then," is all Jake says.

He goes into his room to finish getting ready and I go into mine. I get my dress on with black stockings and black heels; I keep my chastity ring on but take off my cross, putting in diamond earrings. I pull part of my hair back and put on light makeup. Jake tells me my date is here and he'll see me at prom then I hear him going down the stairs. I grab my nice purse and quickly transfer in the essentials, then go down the stairs. Owen is waiting at the bottom of the stairs; guess Jake must have let him in.

"Wow, you look incredible," Owen smiles and I feel my cheeks go a little pink.

"Thanks, you look handsome, I like the white tux," I grin.

Owen offers me his arm and we walk out of the entry, I see the limo that Adam and Drew rented parked in front of my house. I release Owen's arm and turn to lock my door, and then I swear I hear horses approaching, I turn around to see white horses pulling a white carriage with Eli in it. He's dressed like Prince Charming, if only he had the personality to match. Owen tenses up and I put my hand on his arm. I guess the others in the limo see him too because Adam gets out of the limo.

"Eli what are you doing here?" I question as he gets out of the carriage.

"I came to take you to prom," he responds and glares at Owen. "What is he doing here?"

"I'm taking her to prom, guess you'll have to dance with your horses," Owen smirks.

Owen puts his arm around me and we walk to the limo, I duck in and Drew takes my hand to help me in. I sit down and Owen gets in behind me, I look at Adam but he's still watching Eli who's still at my front step. Drew calls for his brother and Adam gets in the limo, it pulls away and Eli fades from sight.

"You look very beautiful Clare," Becky tells me.

"Yeah I love your dress," Bianca smiles.

"Thanks, you two look gorgeous," I grin as Owen puts a corsage of white roses on my wrist.

Bianca is wearing a strapless red dress. Becky a flowing long white one with half sleeves that are made out of tulle and see through. Drew and Adam both have black tux's and white dress shirts but Drew has a red bowtie and black vest, while Adam has a black bowtie and a red, white and black plaid vest. Bianca has red roses as her corsage and Becky has yellow. The drive to prom is fairly silent; Owen gets out of the limo and helps me out. He puts his arm around me lightly and we walk in with the others to the hotel. We find the ballroom where prom is being held and hand over our tickets at the door.

"Hey everyone, you all look great, and Clare you came with Owen…weird. Well go get pictures done," Fiona tells us when we come in.

We take a group picture first, then Becky and Adam take a couple, then Drew and Bianca take theirs and now it's mine and Owen's turn. He puts his arms around me, folding his hands at the small of my back, I rest my hands on his chest and the photographer snaps the picture. Then he releases me with one arm but keeps the other around me, we turn to the camera, I smile and just as they snap the picture Owen kisses my cheek and I giggle. After picture we go and find our table, I set my purse down like Bianca and Becky do. We sit for a few minutes and then a slow song comes on, Drew and Adam ask their girlfriends to dance.

"You want to dance?" Owen asks sort of nervously.

"I would love to," I smile standing up, he grins and takes my hand.

We go out to the dance floor, I put my hands on his shoulders and he places his hands on my waist. We start to sway to the music and Drew grins at us, it makes me giggle a little.

"What's so funny?" Owen asks.

"Drew's grinning at us, I think he likes the idea of us together," I tell him.

"I like the idea of us together too," Owen whispers in my ear and I bite my lips smiling just a bit. The slow song ends but I don't want to leave his arms. "I think they're serving dinner, why don't you go sit and I'll grab us some drinks," Owen tells me.

I nod and start walking back to the table, fighting my way through other people to get there and then someone grabs my hand.

"How could you come to prom with Owen?" Eli inquires with his green eyes narrowed in jealousy.

"He asked me Eli and he's very nice," I reply pulling my hand away from him.

"He's a creep and you're my girlfriend!" Eli says.

"No she was your girlfriend then you did something very stupid and lost her. Now she's my date to the prom. You okay Clare?" Owen asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I tell him walking away from Eli.

We go back to our table, Owen sets down our drinks and Bianca says they're bringing us dinner. I take a roll and begin nibbling at it but I see Eli lingering nearby and I'm not the only one.

"We could have security throw him out," Adam suggests.

"It's his prom too, anyway I already told him I was here with Owen," I reply.

"Yeah because that works so well with him, Eli's obsessed Clare," Bianca comments.

"If he gets anywhere near you again I'll crush him," Owen speaks up just as we're brought dinner.

We eat and ignore Eli, Becky talks excitedly about going to Florida for the summer. Something that Adam isn't too happy about. Bianca leaves for Wilfrid Laurier at the end of August but that's only an hour away so she'll be able to come home most weekends.

"So what are your plans for summer Clare?" Owen asks me as the waiters take our plates.

"I was thinking about going on the Paris trip but now I'm not so sure," I reply.

"You can always work at the camp with us this summer," Adam offers.

"If you stick around then I'll be able to hang out with you this summer," Owen says.

"Won't you be preparing to leave for University?" I ask.

"I would be but I'm going to York next year, I'll be here and working at the DeGrassi camp," Owen informs me and I smile. "How about some dessert," Owen suggests after a minute.

"Sounds great, I'm going to use the washroom," I comment and we both get up from the table.

"Clare," Eli calls grabbing me before I can reach the washroom. "Clare I leave for New York tomorrow, we should be spending our last night together."

"Eli we aren't dating, I hope you have a great time in New York but we aren't together anymore and I'm here with Owen tonight now please excuse me so that I can use the washroom," I request.

"Clare please, I still love you. You shouldn't be here with him you should be here with me. Spend the night with me Clare," Eli practically begs.

"Eli if you wanted to take me to prom than you shouldn't have taken drugs and broken up with me," I point out.

"I know Clare, I'm sorry, I was messed up after Cam and I took it out on you. That doesn't mean you should come to prom with a cretin like Owen," Eli.

"Owen is not a cretin, he happens to be very nice now move so that I can use the washroom," I insist pushing him out of the way.

**(OWEN)  
**

I grab some dessert choices from the buffet and return to the table. Bianca and Drew are dancing but Becky and Adam are still at the table. Clare takes a few minutes to return but I assume it's because there was a line at the washroom. After eating dessert the four of us return to the dance floor, dancing together for a fast song and then I take Clare in my arms again for a slow one.

"Time to announce king and queen," Fiona announces after the song and everyone stops dancing.

"Hey Owen," Dallas says putting a hand on my shoulder and leaning in close.

"What's up?" I ask as he pulls me a couple of steps back from Clare.

"You're king and queen…" Fiona says opening the envelope, "Drew Torres and Bianca DeSousa."

We all start cheering and whistling for Drew and Bianca, not that there was ever any doubt. Dallas is still pulling me back from Clare a little as Drew and Bianca start their spotlight dance.

"I just overheard Eli talking to Imogen; he's trying to get Clare to meet him in the coat room. He rented a room upstairs and he's going to trick her into going upstairs with him. He's trying to take her virginity before he leaves for New York tomorrow night," Dallas informs me.

I go from smiling to raging anger in about three seconds. Eli is not getting her upstairs if I have anything to say about it. I watch as Jake whispers something to Clare, if he's in on this I'll kill him too but first I'm going to kill Eli. I lightly hit Dallas' arm and we follow Clare out to the coat closet, she goes in and we wait outside the door for a few seconds, mostly because I want to know what Eli's going to say before I kill him.

"What is it Eli, Jake said you had to see me," Clare states slightly annoyed.

"Clare I can't spend my last night here without you, come with me please I want to show you something," Eli requests but Clare doesn't answer for a minute. "Please, it won't take long and then if you want to come back to the prom and Owen," he grinds his teeth on my name, "then you can."

"Don't do it Clare," I tell her stepping in the room with Dallas.

"Butt out of this ice jocks," Eli growls.

"He's trying to trick you into coming upstairs so he can take your virginity before he goes to New York," Dallas tells her.

"Eli is that true?" Clare asks.

"No I just want to talk, don't listen to them, I love you and they're trying to turn you against me. Please Clare, who are you going to believe the one that loves you or two jocks that ruined your birthday party and trashed the garden," Eli snarls at us.

"I did neither of those things," I remind him.

"And I've apologized," Dallas points out.

"If your intentions are so honorable empty your pockets," I tell Eli.

"Screw you," is Eli's response.

"Grab him," I instruct Dallas.

Eli tries to bolt but Dallas grabs him easily and we turn him over. Dallas grabs his ankles and hangs him upside down while Eli tries to fight us.

"Guys don't hurt him," Clare says.

"We won't we just want him to show what's in his pockets," I tell her reaching into his pocket, not a pleasant task as he has on tight white pants. I get out his wallet and find a room key, which I pull out and show to Clare.

"I just wanted to take her somewhere quiet to talk," Eli tries.

"We could have gone out to the garden," Clare argues.

"Yeah I'll bet you wanted to take her somewhere quiet," I comment pulling three condoms from Eli's pocket. Clare turns red, I see her eyes become glassy with tears and her fists clench and then she takes off running. "Clare wait," I call after her and catch her quickly.

"I can't believe he'd do that, I need some air, I can't go back to the dance yet," she says wiping her tears.

"C'mon I still have his room key, I'll take you somewhere quiet," I tell Clare and she gives me a look like I'm trying to seduce her now. "Just until you're ready to go back to the dance, I'll wait outside the room if you want," I assure her.

She links her arm with mine and we go to the elevator, all of our stuff is still in the ballroom but I'm sure Dallas will tell Drew or Adam what went down and they'll take care of our stuff. The room is on the 3rd floor, it's simple, nothing special but we're just up here to give Clare some time to cry or scream whatever else she needs to do. I lock the chain and she sinks down on the bed.

"He took drugs and broke up with me! He told me I was everything that was wrong with the relationship and he couldn't be around me. Now he wants to have sex with me before he leaves tomorrow?! That's not love he just wants a trophy! I can't believe I wasted so much time on him," she laments, her voice going between extreme anger, regret and hurt.

"Well I can't blame him for being obsessed you are pretty amazing," I tell her sitting cautiously next to her on the bed. I don't want her to think I'm trying to seduce her too.

She smiles, linking her arm with mine and putting her head on my shoulder. "He's done some crazy things before, had trouble letting go but I thought he was past all that. I can't believe I almost came up here with him, I wouldn't have had sex with him but I would have come up here. The worst part is I don't think he would have stopped if I'd told him to. I saw it in his eyes; I think he might have raped me just to be the one to take my virginity. I almost lost it to Jake, my own stepbrother, but I thought I was in love with him at the time. Then I almost lost it to Eli, and then he found Cam and went nuts. I know that was hard on Eli but he took it all out on me and after everything he thought I would sleep with him?!" She exclaims getting angry again and getting off the bed to look out the window.

She's sniffling in tears and I think trying not to let me see her cry. Seeing a radio I turn it on and find some slow music, then I go up to her at the window holding my hand out to her.

"Dance with me," I insist.

She turns to me with a sweet soft smile that makes her angelic face even more beautiful. She takes my hand and I take her back a few steps so we don't run into the window. Keeping hold of her hand my other rests at the small of her back and her free hand gets placed on my shoulder, and we just sway lightly to the music.

"I have a confession," she says looking up at me, "I've had a crush on you for three years. I just never wanted to admit it because you were such a bully at first and after that I didn't think you'd even notice me."

"Guess we both lost time by not confessing our feelings before, but we can make up for it now," I tell her just as the song ends and she smiles.

Her hand moves down from my shoulder, resting on my chest and then gripping my dress shirt, she stands on her tiptoes and affixes her lips to mine. Clare lets go of my other hand, resting it at the back of my neck and starts walking me backward to the bed. We fall onto the bed and break from the kiss to laugh a little, our lips reattach and her lips part for me. My tongue goes in, caressing around hers and she deepens the kiss. When she starts unbuttoning my dress shirt I stop her.

"Clare stop," I say and she gives me a look.

"Why? We have the room, you still have the condoms," she responds but even in her tone I can hear this is not what she really wants.

"Yes but I don't want to, not here and not like this, if we make love and I have the honor of taking your virginity then I want to be right in every possible way. Be my girlfriend, spend the summer with me, be sure this goes deeper than attraction and wanting to get revenge on Eli and when you're ready I will make sure it's perfect for you," I tell her and by the time I'm done she's grinning wide.

"Owen Milligan you are full of wonderful surprises, and a pretty amazing guy, I would love to be your girlfriend," she says and gently puts her lips on mine again.

I break the kiss after a minute and stand up bringing her with me. "Let's go back downstairs and enjoy the rest of prom. I promise Eli won't get anywhere near you for the rest of the night and we can go tell our friends we're dating," I suggest.

She smiles and we straighten our clothes, unlock the door and go back to the elevator.

"Owen," she says taking my hand just as the elevator doors close, "thanks tonight has been perfect."

I smile tipping up her chin and ensnaring my girlfriend's lips for an ardent passionate and tender kiss!


	2. I Went Lookin' Up in Heaven

**Welcome back! You asked for more chapters so here they are. I know it's been a long long time since chapter one so I recommend going back to read the first chapter if you haven't already just so's you know what's going on. **

**This starts just after chapter one ends.**

**Ch. 2 I Went Lookin' Up in Heaven**

**(CLARE)**

The elevator doors open and we break from the kiss and walk back into prom with Owen's arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist.

"Is everything okay? We heard Eli was planning to take you to a room to have sex," Bianca says walking over to us with Drew, Adam and Becky.

"Clare are you okay?" Jake asks before I can answer the other question. "Eli told me that he wanted to talk because he didn't want to leave for New York the way things were between you. When Dallas told me Eli w…"

"It's fine Jake I have no doubt Eli manipulated you the same as he did me. Thankfully Owen and Dallas knew what he was up to and I'm dating Owen now," I inform my stepbrother.

"Uh cool, I guess I mean as long as you're happy but won't you be going away to school in the fall?" Jake questions Owen.

"I'm here all summer and going to York next year," Owen replies.

"Cool, well I'm gonna go find Mo, enjoy the rest of prom," Jake says and waves before he walks off.

"I knew sparks would fly between you two tonight," Drew grins with pride.

"You did not, you told me she didn't have a date you just wanted us to have dates," Owen responds.

"Because I knew you two would be perfect for each other," Drew replies with an insistent tone.

"Thank you Drew," I smile and kiss his cheek.

"You two are cute together and he's not obsessive like Eli. We have a couple hours of prom left I say we should dance," Adam comments.

I smile taking Owen's hand and the six of us go out to the dance floor. We dance for a few fast songs and then we split into couples for the slow song. Owen wraps his arms around me and I put my head on his chest. I already know I'm safe with Owen and after what happened, and now that we're dating being in his arms makes me feel safe and happy. I even feel pampered just being in his arms and hearing his heart beating through his chest. The six of us spend the rest of prom together dancing and talking and just enjoying the time together. Since grad is tomorrow Owen takes me home when prom is over.

"See you tomorrow Girlfriend," Owen grins tilting my chin up and ensnaring my lips. I link my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. I pull away after a moment wearing a big smile unlocking the door and going into the house. I wave to Owen and go upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Did you enjoy prom?" Jake questions.

"I did," I smile thinking of Owen.

I get ready for bed but I'm up for a while just thinking about the night and that I'm now dating Owen. I fall asleep a little after 3am and wake up at 10 when I hear my parents come home. I get up to shower and change because the seniors graduation is at noon.

"So Jake tells us you have a new boyfriend," Mom comments when I come downstairs.

"Yes his name is Owen, you'll see him at the graduation since he's also graduating," I tell them.

"Good I look forward to meeting him," Mom says.

We all get in Mom's car and drive to DeGrassi. We park next to Audra's minivan, even though neither of her boys is graduating today, nor is Dallas graduating however Bianca is graduating so they're all here to see her graduate and support her since her aunt isn't coming. We go into the auditorium and I see Drew, Dallas and Adam but the grads are all backstage getting their gowns on. Jake goes back to join them and we sit with the Torres family. After a few minutes I spot Tristan but he's sitting with Maya so I'm not sure where Owen's parents are, I know they must be here somewhere but I don't think I've ever seen them before. When the graduates start coming out on stage I wave to Owen and he waves back.

Simpson makes a speech and then Fiona makes a valedictorian speech before the grads begin getting their diplomas. We clap for all the grads but of course cheer more for others; I even clap for Eli but only to be polite. Drew is very loud when Bianca gets her diploma, cheering so much it makes her laugh. I cheer for Jake and Owen pretty loud but no one cheers as loud as Drew did for Bianca. All the grads get together for a picture and then toss their hats, and then they come down to see friends and family. I see Eli with his parents but I ignore him. I hug Jake and then go over to Owen who is with his parents and Tris.

"Hey Gorgeous," Owen grins and leans down to kiss me. "Mom, Dad this is my girlfriend Clare," Owen introduces me to his parents.

"It's very nice to meet you Clare," his mom smiles holding out her hand.

"You two Mrs. Milligan," I grin shaking her hand and then I shake his dad's hand.

"Would you like to come to dinner sometime next week?" Mrs. Milligan asks.

"Yeah that would be great, any day next week is fine," I reply. Mrs. Milligan smiles and I stay with them to take a few pictures and then I bring Owen over to meet my parents.

"This is my boyfriend Owen. This is my mom Helen and my stepdad Glen," I introduce them and Owen shakes both their hands and nods to Glen.

"It's nice to meet you Owen. I know there's a graduation party tonight but perhaps you could come to dinner tomorrow night?" Mom states more than suggests.

"I'd be happy to," Owen grins.

"Wonderful we eat at six," Mom tells him.

"I'll be there; right now the three of us should go to Fiona's for the graduation party. You want to ride with us Jake?" Owen offers.

"Yeah cool, see you guys at home," Jake waves taking off his cap and robe and handing them to his dad. The three of us go out to Owen's car and he drives us to Fiona's for the grad party. There are a lot of people already here including Drew, Adam and Bianca.

"You know Eli's going to be here," Jake comments.

"It's okay I'll just stay away," I reply.

We greet Fiona and hang out with the Torres boys, Bianca and Dallas. I see Eli arrive and he glares at us but he keeps his distance. Owen stays pretty close to me all night long but not because he's worried about Eli or being over protective but simply because he wants to be close to me. We stay until almost 2am, since Jake and I have no curfew tonight in honor of his graduation. Owen drives us home and I kiss him goodnight in the car before Jake and I go inside. We're both very tired and go right to sleep. Mom and Glen are out running errands when we get up late the next afternoon. I eat some breakfast and then shower, by the time I come downstairs Mom and Glen are home and Mom wants me to help with dinner. Mom's making pot roast, she starts preparing the roast and I chop vegetables. I see Owen pull up out front through the kitchen window just after 5:30.

"Hi," I smile at my boyfriend giving him a gentle kiss at the door before I let him in.

"Hey Owen," Jake nods coming down the stairs.

"Hi Jake," Owen smiles as I let him in. I lead him to the kitchen where my parents are waiting.

"Good evening Mrs. Martin these are for you," Owen says producing flowers from behind his back.

"How sweet Owen thank you," Mom smiles at him shaking his hand before looking at me, "I like him already."

"Nice to you again Owen," Glen says shaking his hand.

"Well dinner won't be ready for about fifteen minutes Owen why don't you have a seat in the living room. Clare and Jake would you please set the table?"

"I'll help just tell me where stuff is," Owen offers.

Jake grabs one of the extra chairs from the garage while Owen and I set the table. When we're done we sit in the living room with Jake. Owen asks Jake what he's doing this summer so Jake tells him about mushroom picking in Vancouver and then he's thinking of working on organic farms in California. Mom calls that dinner is ready and we all wash up.

"So Owen tell us about yourself?" Mom insists as soon as we're sitting at the table.

"Well I'm 18 and I'll be working at the DeGrassi Day Camp this summer with Drew, Adam, Dallas and Bianca. I'll be going to York next year in the Kinesiology &amp; Health Science program to get my coaching certificate," Owen informs them.

"That's great, very impressive Owen not too many kids your age really know what they want to do. Of course Clare's wanted to be a journalist as long as I've known her. Jake was going to go straight to working for me but he decided to take some time to explore which I think is important," Glen comments.

"It's nice to hear that you have a good plan for your future Owen. How about your family? What do your parents do? Do you have siblings?" Mom inquires.

"My dad Evan is a branch manager at for the Royal Bank of Canada. My mom Gwen is a real estate agent and I have younger brother Tristan who started at DeGrassi this year. He's three years younger than me and I've always protected him, he hasn't always had the easiest time because he's gay."

"Well it's good that he has you. You know Clare's sister Darcy is three years older than her. She's been in Africa doing missionary work for the last three years. She barely even calls home or e-mails," Mom comments with a slightly bitter edge to her tone.

"Owen's into sports he's always on the football team and the hockey team and was the only one from the school and the whole city to be picked for the Ice Hounds," Jake speaks up to change the subject from Darcy and I smile at him.

Owen and Glen begin talking sports and it takes up the rest of the dinner conversation. After dinner Mom and Dad clean up a little while I show Owen around the house and then we sit down for dessert. Since we have DeGrassi Day Camp tomorrow Owen leaves after dinner and I walk him to the door.

"So I'll see you at the day camp tomorrow and then dinner at my place," Owen says.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I grin standing on my tiptoes to kiss him goodbye. I watch Owen go to his car and wave to him as he drives off before going back inside.

"I like him Clare," Mom tells me as soon as I'm inside.

"Thanks Mom I like him too, I like him a lot," I reply before going up to my room.

Owen calls later that night and we talk for hours before going to bed. I have to be at DeGrassi Day Camp by eight so I wake up early and shower, grabbing a quick breakfast and then Owen picks me up and we drive to the school. Drew is just unlocking the doors when we pull up so they're unlocked when we go through them. It's just the six of us working here this summer so once we're in we start setting up. Adam and I stay at the secretary's desk to check kids in, by 9:30 we put up a sign to come to the auditorium and check the kids in there if anyone else does arrive to drop off their kids.

"Adam you're with Dallas, your group is the tree frogs and Clare you're with Owen and your group is the tigers," Drew tells us when we walk in.

I smile and walk over to where Owen is sitting with six kids; he smiles at me and introduces me to all the kids. We're at the camp until six when all the kids get picked up and then Owen and I drive to his house for dinner with his family.

"Hi kids, dinner's ready go and wash up," Gwen insists when we come in the house.

"Washroom's this way," Owen tells me outing his hand on my back and directing me down a hallway. I wash my hands and then go back out to the kitchen where Evan and Tristan are setting the table.

"I'm glad you could join us tonight," Gwen smiles.

"I'm happy to be here," I grin as Owen comes out of the washroom.

"Owen hasn't brought a girl home for a long time," Gwen comments motioning for me to sit down.

"Mmm I bet Anya was the last one. Owen fell pretty hard for her everyone knew it," I remark giving Owen a slightly teasing grin.

"Yes he did. Tristan tells me you and your ex had quite the epic relationship," Gwen says serving me some of the pasta she made.

"Epic would be putting it mildly," Owen chides.

Our dinner tonight is a lot like the one at my house last night; his parents ask me about my family and plans for the future. After dessert Owen walks me out to my car, taking me in his arms for a gentle kiss before I get in my car. I drive home smiling and excited to spend the whole summer with Owen.

**(OWEN)**

"Don't wait up," I say to my parents as I walk through the kitchen to leave and pick up Clare.

"Have tonight, tell Clare we said hello and we want her to come to dinner again," Mom replies.

"I will," I smile and leave the house.

It's Friday night, we've been working all day at the Day Camp but tonight is our first real date, not counting prom, and I've been planning it all week. I park in front of Clare's house and get out walking to the front door ringing the bell.

"Hi Owen she'll be right down come on in," Glen tells me when he opens the door.

"Thanks," I reply stepping inside the entry and saying hi to Clare's mom who is making dinner. Clare comes down the steps a moment later wearing a short sleeve navy and white blouse with a flowy black skirt. "You look beautiful," I smile.

"Thank you Owen you look very nice too," she grins.

"Home by midnight Clare," Helen tells her.

"Mom," Clare huffs with annoyance and rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry I'll have her home on time," I assure Helen.

"Thank you Owen, I hope you'll join us for dinner again soon," Helen replies.

"Yes Ma'am I'll be happy to come for dinner any time," I reply. Helen smiles and Clare and I leave her house for my car. "My mom was wondering when you'd be back over for dinner," I tell Clare.

"Any time," she smiles.

After some secret research, which consisted asking Adam a lot of questions anytime I could get him alone at camp, I found out what Clare's favorite restaurant is and her favorite dish. So when I park in front of the restaurant she grins. All my questions for Adam were a good distraction for him since Becky left on Wednesday and he wouldn't see her for the rest of the summer. He as pretty bummed out about it but I can't blame him she is his first serious girlfriend.

"How'd you know?" She asks.

"I asked Adam, best friends know everything," I smile and she laughs.

"Very clever Owen Milligan you are just full of surprises," Clare grins.

"I try to be but we're not eating here, I called ahead and placed an order."

"If we're not eating here then where are we eating?"

"That's another surprise," I smile.

We walk in and I give them my name, I pay for the dinner then we get back in my car and I drive us to Cherry Beach. I grab a blanket from the trunk of my car and we go down to the sand.

"This is gorgeous and very sweet and romantic," Clare smiles as we sit down on the blanket.

We sit down and eat while watching the waves, and all the families and people at the beach since it's warm and there's still some sun. When we're done eating we walk down the beach hand in hand. Even with the people here it's beautiful and romantic. We return to the blanket and watch the sunset, by this time everyone but the couples has gone. When the sun sinks down I turn to Clare and our lips join together. Even after the sun is gone and it's dark our lips don't break apart, we continue kissing. Clare's hand clasps at the back of my neck, her lips part and my tongue slides in. Her nails rake the back of my head, the kiss quickly deepens and we make out until Clare shivers in the breeze.

"Let's go back to the car and go get some dessert," I speak up and Clare nods.

We gather our stuff and walk back to the car dumping our trash from dinner on the way. We get back in my car and I drive us downtown and we walk a bit deciding on a little dessert café to get dessert. We order dessert and coffee and eat in the café. After eating we walk through downtown arm in arm but there's a cold breeze tonight and we return to my car.

"We still have a few hours before you need to be home so what would you like to do?" I ask Clare.

"I don't know, maybe we could go somewhere private?"

"Well my parents are out and Tris is at the going away party," I comment. Tori is moving away and Tris leaves tomorrow to go to Paris along with Maya so Tori was throwing a big going away party for the three of them.

"You mean being alone at your house?" Clare questions slightly and with slightest bit of apprehension in her voice.

"You know we won't do anything unless you want to. We could watch a movie. Actually no I have an idea do you trust me?"

"Yes," Clare nods with a soft grin.

I smile and drive us home, the house is dark but my parents left the porch light on. I unlock the door and take Clare back to my bedroom but she never looks scared or nervous.

"First you should put these on, they'll be pretty big but they're warm and comfortable," I tell her handing her my Ice Hounds sweats and a pair of warm socks.

"Okay," she says slowly and she leaves my room to change in the washroom.

I go out to the backyard turning on the lights and electric heater in the gazebo. I return to the house getting a couple glasses of water along with a small bowl of crackers and a small plate of cookies in case we get hungry. I grab a book from my room and Clare comes out of the washroom in my clothes, of course she rolled up the legs on the sweats quite a bit.

"You look sexy in my clothes," I smile holding my hand out to her and she takes it. I don't want her to walk across the yard in just socks so I pick her up and carry her to the gazebo setting her in the porch swing.

"This is wonderful, like I said you are full of surprises," she grins kissing my cheek.

I smile and open the book before I begin reading, "Ours is essentially a tragic age, so we refuse to take it tragically. The cataclysm has happened, we are among the ruins, we start to build up new little habitats, to have new little hopes. It is rather hard work: there is now no smooth road into the future: but we go round, or scramble over the obstacles. We've got to live, no matter how many skies have fallen."

I read the first two chapters to her and she smiles the whole time, and then we just sit on the swing talking, and sometimes just sitting together in silence, until it's time to take her home. I turn off the lights and the heater, gather the stuff and take it inside. We say hello to my parents who are just coming home with Tris.

"I'll change back into my dress real quick," Clare says.

"That's okay you can wear my clothes home, just grab your clothes," I reply.

Clare smiles and gets her clothes from the washroom; she does take off the socks and puts on her shoes so she can walk. We go out to my car and I drive her home walking her to the door.

"Tonight was wonderful thank you for a perfect first date," she says and stands on her tiptoes giving me gentle kiss.

We break from the kiss after several minutes and I wait until she's inside with the door locked before I drive home. I go to bed happy, thinking about Clare with a smile on my face. I haven't felt this kind of bliss since Anya was around, it's the same happy feeling but in a whole new and incredible way. I'm woken up early so we can take Tris to DeGrassi and see him off since he'll be gone for six weeks. I'm just looking forward to spending the whole summer with Clare, I already feel like I'm falling in love.

**The update is tomorrow! No waiting, well a little waiting. Chapter 3 will include another date for Clowen, some summer fun with friends and probably more of Clowen working at the day camp.**

**In case you didn't recognize it Owen was reading "Lady Chatterly's Lover" by D.H. Lawrence. **


	3. Under the Stars

**Last chapter for this little 3-shot thanks to everyone who has read and especially those who reviewed. **

**Ch. 3 Under the Stars**

**(CLARE)**

"You look like you didn't sleep," I comment to Adam as we sit at the secretary's desk to check the kids in.

"I didn't Becky is thinking of staying in Florida, she told me she loves me and now that she's back with her friends, and her hot lifeguard partner, she wants to stay. I know she's not cheating on me, Becky doesn't believe in that but we were up most of the night fighting," Adam tells me.

"I'm sorry Adam," I say giving my best friend a sympathetic smile.

"Guess my first love didn't last very long," he sighs.

"There will be other girls Adam, I had an on again off again relationship with Eli that could have been a movie of the week and after all my dreams of marrying Eli and going to school in New York together I'm with Owen. We've been together a month and I'm falling in love with him. Becky will not be the last girl to fall for those blue eyes and freckles," I tell him and he smiles.

"Thanks I sure hope not. Mom said I can finally start hormone therapy," Adam says.

"Good, well it's 9:30 I think we can go in now and stick up the sign all though the kids don't usually get dropped off so late," I remark looking at the big clock above the secretary's desk.

We put up the sign and take the sign-in sheets into the auditorium putting the sign-in sheets by the door. Adam walks over to Dallas and their group of kids and I walk over to Owen and our group of kids. We're all making masks for our groups so the tree frogs are making tree frog masks, our group is making tiger masks and Drew and Bianca's group is making moneky masks.

"Here you can color your paper plate orange and black," Owen says handing me two crayons.

"Thank you," I smile kissing Owen's cheek. The kids are used to this, we make sure not to do any more than a quick peck in front of the kids but they know we're dating and they've seen us kiss.

"Welcome," Owen grins and kisses my neck making me giggle.

"Are you too going to get married?" Kelsey asks.

"Maybe one day," Owen replies giving me a grin, "now let's see how ferocious your tigers are."

All the kids put their masks on and growl like tigers, I finish my mask and Owen helps the kids secure string to hold their masks on. When we're done with masks we go outside for physical activity, we split into two groups for different activities. Dallas, Owen &amp; Drew take one group to the football field for flag football. Bianca, Adam and I take the other kids to the basketball courts for basketball games.

"So are you and Owen doing anything special this weekend?" Adam grins nudging me in the side playfully as we watch the kids play.

"Just a date tomorrow night," I reply.

"Really? With your parents gone all weekend you're not going to do anything?" Adam questions in a dubious voice.

"You have an empty house? Does Owen know?" Bianca inquires.

"Yes he does it was a major topic of discussion when he came to dinner last week. Glen and Jake drove to Vancouver and my mom flew out yesterday to help get Jake settled and fly back with Glen," I inform Bianca.

"Then you should have Owen bring you home and stay," Bianca says with a grin and I smile shaking my head a bit.

"We're having movie night you two should come, it will give you time in a group to decide if you want Owen there tonight or not," Adam comments.

"Movie night sounds good we'll be there," I nod.

When we go back in I tell Owen about movie night and he smiles. By six all the kids have been picked up and we clean up a little. Then the six of us go to the Torres house and into the basement. Audra and Omar are out so we place a pizza order and pick out a movie. Drew sits on the chaise part of the soda with Bianca between his legs and leaning against him. Dallas and Adam next to them and I sit on the other side of Adam with Owen on the other side of me. We get about halfway through the first movie before the pizza comes at which point Drew and Bianca sit up to eat. By the second movie I've got my legs curled on the sofa and I'm leaning against Owen. Because it's a weekend night and my parents aren't home Owen and I stay and watch movies until after one in the morning.

"You know I was thinking we should have date night here tomorrow night. I could cook and we could watch a movie and you could maybe stay the night," I comment when Owen drops me off.

"Sounds perfect," Owen grins.

I smile and lean over giving him a soft kiss but passionate kiss before I get out of the car. I get ready for bed and fall asleep thinking about what I can cook for our date tomorrow night. After waking up early Saturday afternoon and eating breakfast make a shopping list and go shopping. Then I shower and start prepping tonight's dinner before Owen arrives. I had texted him earlier and told him I'd leave the door open so he comes right in.

"Hello Gorgeous, it smells good what can I do?" Owen asks kissing my temple.

"Nothing right now, I'm just finishing up the salad. You can set the table if you want," I reply turning my head to greet him with a kiss.

"I will happily set the table," Owen grins and gets down a couple of plates. He gets glasses, salad bowls and silverware. I finish the salad and put it on the table then I get the garlic bread from the oven and seeing that the manicotti is done I turn off the oven. Owen sets the bread on a plate on the table while I get the manicotti out and set that on the table. "This looks amazing and smells even better," Owen grins.

"It's not that hard, I just followed the recipe," I smile.

"Well it's amazing," Owen smiles after taking his first bite. He swallows it and then leans over to kiss me. "I can't believe a month of summer is already gone," he comments after a moment.

"Me either I'm very glad you'll be here this year," I remark.

"Yes and then come next fall you'll be off at Columbia," Owen reminds me.

"We'll just have to log a lot of driving miles coming to see each other," I reply and Owen grins.

We finish eating and he helps me put the food away and clean up. Then we sit on the sofa and put a movie on. Owen puts his arm around me and I lean against him, after the movies been going about an hour we pause it and get ice cream for dessert.

"So what would you like to do now Gorgeous? Another movie?" Owen questions when the movie ends.

I turn off the TV and loop my arms around his neck taking his lips. He cups my face with one hand and combs his fingers into my hair with the other. When his tongue slides across my bottom lip my mouth opens for him and my tongue glides out to greet his. They dance around fighting for dominance and I lean back on the sofa bringing Owen with me. His hand moves down along my curves and when his fingers touch my skin I smile as a little pleasurable jolt goes through me. His hand lifts my shirt and his fingertips lightly brush my skin. We stay like that for hours and fall asleep on my sofa holding each other so I wake up in the morning still in his arms. I smile and kiss tenderly and his eyes open.

"Good morning Gorgeous," he smiles.

"Good morning, I like sleeping in your arms we should do it more often," I comment as I get up to stretch.

"Mmm any time you like you just say the word," Owen replies as he stands up to stretch too.

"Are you staying for breakfast? I'll make French Toast," I entice him.

"I will stay all day," he replies, "I should probably clean up a little tough."

"Use my washroom upstairs, Jake left some of his old stuff. You're welcome to shower," I tell him.

"Was that a suggestion?" He questions twisting his mouth a little.

"Not saying that you need a shower just that you can shower if you want," I reply and kiss him gently.

"I'll be back down in a few moments to help with breakfast," he replies.

I grin and he starts to go upstairs when I take his hand, "I love you."

Owen smiles and pulls me into his arms lifting me up, "I love you too Clare Edwards."

**(OWEN)**

"I can't believe the summer is over already and we go back to school on Monday," Drew complains as he parks the minivan.

"I can't believe you we're spending our last weekend of freedom back here," Bianca comments looking at Clare's family's cabin.

"There's two rooms now, Glen and Jake added one on after we were out here last summer. Adam and Dallas can take the living room, there's a sofa and the air mattress. Drew and Bianca take the master, Owen and I will take the spare room," Clare says as I open the trunk and we start getting all of our stuff out of the trunk.

It took a bit of convincing for Clare's parents to let us all come up here for the weekend. We had to swear to take care of the place, no drinking, no drugs and no sex. The fact that two single guys were coming and one was Clare's best friend helped; her parents didn't think we'd be doing anything too sexual with other people around. Adam especially needed this trip; he'd been down for the last few weeks after a big fight with Becky leading to their breakup.

We get all the stuff in and unpack the groceries and then get settled in. We left right after the last day of DeGrassi Day Camp and it took four hours to get here so it's after ten. We're all kind of tired but after setting our stuff down we build a bonfire and get out the marshmallows. Drew and Bianca tease Clare for running off into the dark woods alone last time she was here. We stay up late roasting marshmallows and talking, we attempt to tell scary stories but someone always laughs and it makes the rest of us laugh so we give up. We only have tonight, all day and all night tomorrow and then we go home on Sunday.

The fire begins to die down around three and we all go inside and start getting ready for bed. They added on an extra room but there's still only one washroom so the girls get ready for bed and then Adam and Drew share the washroom, and then Dallas and I brush our teeth. When I come into the room Clare's trying to move the beds.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to push the beds together so we could sleep together," she says.

"We slept together on your sofa I think we can manage to sleep in a double bed together," I comment and she smiles. I get in the bed lying on my side and she gets in on her side and I wrap my arms around her. I kiss her temple and she nuzzles into me. "I love you Clare Edwards," I whisper in her ear.

"I love you Owen Milligan," she whispers back happily and falls asleep in my arms.

We all sleep late since we got to bed so late. Everyone wakes up within ten minutes of each other since the cabin is small. We eat breakfast and then we all change into swimsuits and head to the lake which is just a short walk from the cabin. We spend the whole day splashing around and swimming, jumping off the rope swing and only coming back to the cabin for brief periods to eat or use the washroom. When it's dark we go back and we all help make dinner. After we're done eating the others start to clean up but Clare takes my hand pulling me into our room.

"Shouldn't we help clean up?" I inquire.

"Bianca and the others can handle it. There's one other edition Jake and Glen put on," she tells me grabbing the comforter from the other bed.

She opens the closet door and I see stairs leading up, she begins ascending them so I follow her. We come out to a screened in deck with netting on the roof so you can see the stars. She spreads out the blanket and pulls me to sit down with her, then she gently places her hand on one side of my face and brings our lips together. She pulls away after a moment softly tugging my bottom lip as she does and I release a breath.

"I've been thinking about this all summer, how you could have slept with me on prom night but you didn't because you knew I didn't want to. How I thought I was ready to sleep with Jake and Eli but I wasn't. How there have been so many moments this summer where we've been close but you never got angry when I told you to stop. Instead you'd hold me or read to me and you were happy doing that. I know I'm ready now, not like before but truly ready. Make love to me," she says nearly whispering the last part.

She doesn't need to tell me twice I smile and kiss her again; this kiss is more passionate and filled with love and desire. I open my Ice Hounds hoodie which she's kept since our first date. I take it off and then take her shirt off and grin with erotic anticipation when I see her breasts gently cradled in her black bra. I take her bra off and softly kiss the top of each breast making Clare release tiny rapturous breaths. I take my shirt off and I'm still wearing my board shorts from swimming so those slip off easily. To my pleasant and licentious surprise she's not wearing any panties under her shorts.

"Were you like that all through dinner?" I inquire with a carnal grin and she nods. I smile and yank them off. I already know we don't need condoms because she told me how she was put on birth control by Darcy after she was raped.

Now that the two of us are naked I lay her back on the blanket and go down between her legs. I can hear the others down at the fire pit, we should probably be fairly quiet but they are also being pretty loud. With my head between her legs I softly lick her pussy lips and my tongue slides in and I hear Clare emit a trembling breath and a moan. I bring her to her first orgasm with my tongue, loosening her up, getting her juices flowing and while she's still recovering from the first one my rock hard cock glides in. Just the head at first, Clare jolts, whimpers and moans all at once. I wait a few seconds and occupy myself with her breasts while I wait for her body to adjust.

When her body relaxes I slide in a little more. I move slowly this way for what feels like an agonizingly long time to me but I don't want it to be painful for her. I play with her breasts, suckling her nipples and licking the soft flesh. Clare lets me know when she's ready by bucking her hips and I speed up a bit. Soon we're moving together our bodies burning with passion. My body tingles and excites as I feel every inch of her skin. Clare's body trembles, she grips onto me, holding on almost desperately. As we draw closer and closer to orgasm our lips find each other and claps together. We breathe as one and move as one and then we orgasm together as one, staying locked in the kiss to muffle our screams of rapture.

I slow down and pull out of her, lying next to Clare I plant a chaste kiss on her jawbone. We lay together with her in my arms for a long time, watching the stars as our hearts begin to slow down. For the longest time we just lay there watching the stars, when it starts to get cold I pull the other half of the comforter over us. We go back downstairs when we begin to fall asleep, getting into bed and falling asleep naked. I wake up the next morning to her lips on mine.

"It's after ten we have to get moving soon," she says.

"How do you feel after last night?" I query stroking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Wonderful and more in love with you than before," she replies with a grin and kisses me again, "and a little sore."

I smile kiss her shoulder as I get out of bed. We get dressed and join the others for breakfast.

"So did you have fun last night?" Dallas grins wiggling his eyebrows at us.

"Yes we did," I smile.

After breakfast we pack up, clean up and get in the car. It's after one now and we make it home a little after five. My car has been at the Torres house all weekend so Clare and I unpack our say goodbye. Bianca's going to Waterloo in the morning to move into her dorm and she orientation but she'll be back next weekend. I start at York next week so I'll be at or near DeGrassi as much as I can this week to see Clare, my friends and keep an eye on my brother. Clare, Drew and Dallas all start school tomorrow. After saying goodbye Clare and I get in my car and I drive her home. Her parents aren't home when we arrive so she unlocks the door and I carry her bags in.

"So ready for a new school year?" I inquire putting my arms around her when we're in her room.

"Very much although when I pictured my senior year I didn't ever think I'd be Drew's Veep or your girlfriend but I've never been happier, I love you Owen Milligan."

"I love you Clare Edwards."


End file.
